


I Feel Loved

by amethyst-noir (Arbonne)



Series: Stephen Strange Bingo Collection [9]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom Stephen Strange, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, First Time, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, Stephen Strange Bingo 2019, Tenderness, Top Tony Stark, and a tiny hint of angst to spice things up a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:51:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19290466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir
Summary: After months of waiting and yearning Stephen returns to Tony for a long-promised date. Things escalate quickly from that point on.





	I Feel Loved

**Author's Note:**

> @doctor-cube sent me the best ask ever:  
>  _Okay but what if tony and Stephen just hugged. And Stephen just felt h a p p y_
> 
> ... and then I went I decided to make it NSFW. Sorry? Na, not really. 
> 
> This was finished quite a while ago actually but I was too afraid to post it because I'm not sure how well it fits the prompt. That's in there, no question, but there is also some other stuff and a little bit of angst and sex. I was really tempted to just take the first part and end it there but then I decided to post the full thing, just like my imagination put it down into Word. This one is for all the bottom!Stephen lovers out there. 😉  
> For the square "Beauty" of my @stephenstrangebingo card.  
> Title taken from a Depeche Mode song once again and it fits the whole story rather well, I think. It's from their incredible tender, beautiful "Exciter" album.

Stephen stared at Tony, uncertain of what sort of welcome he would receive. Still, he dared to offer a shy smile. "Hi." He hid his hands behind his back, unsure what to do with them. Behind him the portal that had brought him to Tony's workshop closed down, cutting off Stephen's escape route.

Tony stared back, clearly surprised for a moment, before he smiled. "Hi," he murmured back. "You came," he said, louder and delighted.

"I promised." Stephen fought the urge to flee or fidget but instead watched with some trepidation as Tony came slowly nearer, coming to stand just out of reach.

"You were gone for so long that I wasn't sure..."

"I'm sorry," he interrupted. "I didn't expect it to take so long." He'd been shocked when he returned to this dimension and had to discover that three months had passed in the meantime.

Three months since the day he promised Tony to go out on a date after his return.

"I understand if you..." _didn't wait for me_ , he thought but couldn't bring himself to say.

"Oh, Stephen," Tony made the last step forwards and cupped his cheek. "Of course I waited. I promised you, after all."

Stephen smiled for real, his nervousness almost gone to be replaced by another kind of nervousness. "Tony..."

"Shhh. Less talking, more kissing." Tony leaned up and Stephen bent a little bit down for their first kiss. "I've missed you," Tony whispered minutes later against Stephen's lips. "I was worried about you, no matter what Wong told me." Stephen had dared to embrace Tony by now and the quiet words broke his heart. He squeezed Tony gently with his underarms, keeping his hands clasped loosely on Tony's back. Tony's head was on his shoulder and it felt like heaven on Earth.

"I wasn't in any danger. It was just boring."

Another slow, gentle kiss. "I still worry when I can't see you."

"We're not even together yet."

"Aren't we?" Tony raised his head and looked him in the eyes. "I've considered you mine since the day you said yes to the date. Or do you really think it'll be horrible?" Tony's affronted face startled a laugh out of him.

"Of course not," he assured, internally reeling from casual possessiveness Tony had just demonstrated. He almost felt nauseous but it also felt _right_. "Yours?" he repeated, deliberately lowering his voice. Tony shivered in his arms and Stephen grinned.

"Mine," Tony confirmed. He brushed a strand of hair out of Stephen's face and stroked over his cheekbone. "So pretty," he murmured and Stephen could feel himself blush and ducked his head to escape Tony's scrutiny. "And now I've embarrassed you. I'm sorry. But you know me, always rambling, never thinking before I speak..."

"I like it," Stephen interrupted, holding Tony a little bit tighter, showing his own possessive side. He'd never been called pretty before in his life but he liked it. He liked the way Tony looked at him, full of warmth and affection with something akin to love lurking just around the corner. He loved the way Tony still cradled half his face, tracing senseless patterns on his skin, almost touching his eye once or twice. If Stephen hadn't already been head over heels in love with Tony he would have fallen for him right here and now.

Tony didn't seem to have heard him. "You have beautiful eyes." He closed them as Tony brushed first over his right, then his left one. "They were one of the first things I noticed about you. Such a unique color and so expressive." Tony kissed him again.

"My eyes, really?" Usually they weren't the first or second thing his partners commented on.

Instead of answering verbally Tony cupped the back of his head and kissed his still closed eyes. "Among other things, yes. Like your face and your voice." A kiss on the tip of his nose, his cheeks. "Gorgeous. Wonderful. _Lovely_." His voice got much lower and more seductive on the last word and Stephen shivered in Tony's arms. "I can't wait to see what you've hidden under those robes you like to wear." While one hand stayed on his neck the other landed on his ass and gave it an gentle squeeze. "I think I'm going to like it."

By now Stephen was blushing so hard he could feel the heat radiating off his face but that was not the only thing that was hard. He pushed back against Tony and grinned when he felt the evidence of Tony's arousal. "Likewise," he murmured, making sure to pitch his voice as low as possible. That had always produced great results in the past and Tony proved to not immune. Great.

Tony moved on, still kissing random parts of his face before whispering into his ear: "What do you want, Stephen?" Somehow his name sounded more intimate than any pet name and he shivered once again as Tony's breath hit his ear.

Anything. Everything. He was helpless and unable to form a coherent thought. "You," he finally answered when it became clear that Tony wouldn't do anything as long as he didn't have an answer. 

Tony laughed. "Got that. And how do you want me?"

Oh, he possibilities. But in the end it was the one image from his frenzied fantasies over the last few months that slipped through the haze of arousal and desperate _want_ engulfing him.

"You. Above me. Holding me down and fucking me until I don't know my own name anymore."

"Nice. Sure you don't want it the other way round, though?"

That was tempting, very much so, but he knew what he wanted. "Another time. Not tonight."

"And the date?" By now Tony was just teasing him.

"Do you really want to wine and dine me or do you want me in your bed right now without any fuss?"

 _That_ earned him a sharp nip to his bottom lip. "All of that, actually. But…" Tony let go of him and took a step back. The sudden blast of cooler air woke Stephen from his pleasure induced haze and the frowned, confused and a little bit afraid of what he'd done wrong.

"Tony?"

Tony just looked at him for endless seconds, watching him squirm and fidget. "Stephen," he finally said, looking sad and lost. "I'm not here for a quick fuck, I don't want to take you out on a date so that I can take you to my bed afterwards." Stephen shivered as the words washed over him; nothing he hadn't hoped for but to _hear_ them spoken out loud and clear… Tony seemed to misinterpret his stunned silence because he came close again and hugged him until he could barely breathe. "I'm in love with you, you stupid idiot, and fucking you is only a small part of what I want to do to and with you. You get that?"

Stephen just stared, too overwhelmed by having all of his hopes come into being at once. "I've never…," he stammered, unsure how to continue. He'd never been in a position like this had never before been looked at with such a look of love and devotion. He couldn't handle it.

"Oh, Stephen," Tony finally murmured and gathered him close into an embrace once again. "I've got you know. And if we hug and kiss for the whole night that’s okay, too. I'm just glad you're back now."

Stephen clung back, fighting against the tears of happiness that threatened, and felt safe and protected. Happy.

"Sounds nice," he said after a few minutes of mutual clinging and some lazy kisses. "But just for the record: I'm more than willing to be taken to bed right about now."

Tony laughed and squeezed his ass again. "Any more special requests, your Highness?"

Stephen pretended to think about it for a moment. "Tomorrow you may take me out to dinner," he finally proclaimed in the poshest inflection he could produce. Which was pretty damn good, he knew. 

Tony ducked his head in the mimicry of an obeisance. "As you wish, my dear." He carefully grabbed Stephen's wrist and led him towards the bedroom. "But first… show me how to get you out of those damn belts. I've waited long enough to finally see all of you."

Stephen complied with a smile. Tony proved to be a very eager student and had him out of his rather complex robes in record time. And with a little bit of magical help but he didn't have to tell Tony that.

"Beautiful," was his verdict as he looked at Stephen, naked and spread out on the bed. "And all mine."

"All yours," Stephen confirmed. "To do with as you wish."

His subtle surrender brought a beautiful light to Tony's eyes. His hands followed the path his eyes had taken before, tracing his body, caressing scars, encouraging him to spread his legs a little bit farther apart. Stephen followed the gentle lead without resistance. 

"What's the best position for you?" Tony asked and Stephen's mind came to a standstill once again.

He hadn't been with anyone since his accident and apart from the obvious fact that he couldn't be on his hands and knees he'd never really thought about it. "I…," he started but Tony saw his rising panic and shushed him.

"We'll figure it out. Just tell me when it gets uncomfortable."

'Getting uncomfortable' was the last thing on his mind as he was treated to the breathtaking picture of Tony crouching over him and bending down to take his cock into his mouth. Tony, the little bastard, had the audacity to look up with his mouth full and _wink_ at Stephen before finally getting to work for real.

Stephen surrendered to the inevitable with a groan that soon became a moan. He followed willingly when Tony encouraged him to raise his hips a little and allowed himself to fully inhabit his body for the first time in far too long. He hadn't felt this good in _years_ and barely managed a protesting sound when Tony let go off him seconds before he could come.

He got a laugh for his troubles. "Shh, I've got you, promise. But I want you to come with my cock in you. Do you think you can do that, baby? Just from me inside you? Or will you need my hand too?"

Words where beyond him at this point but his reactions seemed to convey his feelings on that well enough and he let himself willingly positioned just like Tony wanted him to.

The first teasing touch on his entrance was still a shock and he flinched just before the first finger breached him. Tony stopped immediately. "Stephen?" he asked, stroking his thigh soothingly. "Everything okay?"

Words, he needed words. First, he managed a weak nod. "It's been a long time," he finally confessed, surprised at how rough and wrecked he already sounded. "You surprised me."

Tony looked at him for long moments, assessing and searching. "I don't want to hurt you, Stephen."

 _Wouldn't be the first time_ , Stephen thought but kept that to himself. "A long time doesn't mean never. Just be gentle with me," he said instead and smiled. He pushed his pelvis into Tony's direction. "Come on, I'm not getting younger here."

Tony still seemed unconvinced but after a moment he visibly gathered himself. "Tell me if it gets too much," he demanded and Stephen rolled his eyes in answer.

This time he didn't flinch when Tony touched him and he kept his body's response in check when the first finger, wet with lubricant, pushed into him.

"So tight," Tony breathed in awe and looked at him as if he was something special and precious. Stephen could feel his face heat up again but refused to back down now. He held eye-contact and pushed back in invitation.

"More," he demanded but Tony slowed him down with a hand on his hip once again.

"No. We'll do this nice and easy. I'm going to make damn sure that you're wide open and ready for me." With still only one finger inside him Tony bent forwards to kiss him. "You're so tight I can almost imagine that you're a virgin, mine to take for the first time ever."

Stephen shuddered, both in pleasure of having Tony's finger inside of him and the unexpected reaction the words evoked in him. "I wish I could say I were."

Tony would have been much more preferable to the one who had taken his virginity in the first place. The idea of Tony being the first one ever to be inside him… Stephen shivered in pleasure at the thought alone. But at least he would be the last one, Stephen already knew that deep down in his soul.

Tony seemed to sense something because a shadow passed over his face. "Then let's pretend," he said. "You've never been with a man before and now you've found your way into my bed. I, experienced and wise as I am, recognize your innocence in a heartbeat and treat you with all the care and gentleness in the world."

It should be ridiculous. He should laugh and tell Tony to finally fucking do it. Instead Stephen could feel himself relax around Tony's finger, could feel his whole body go lax and Tony's satisfaction at his reaction. "Let's pretend," he agreed. "Show me how it's done and make me yours."

"With pleasure," Tony purred and proceeded to do exactly that.

*

Later, cleaned up, pleasantly sore, curled up against Tony with his head on Tony's chest and the man's hand low on his back, holding him close Stephen took a deep breath. "Thank you."

Somehow, impossibly, Tony held him even tighter. "What for?" By the sudden tension in his body he already seemed to have an idea where this would be going.

Stephen pressed kissed Tony's chest. "For making my first time so pleasurable." He turned his head to check Tony's reaction.

Tony, to his credit, didn't even need a second. "My pleasure." He smiled, obviously a little bit sad at the implications of Stephen's words. "I'll try to keep up the good work."

"Hmm. I'm still very inexperienced. I think you have to show me again. And again. And again." He tried to look as innocent as possible. "I still have a lot to learn."

A loud laugh was his reward for his silliness. "Yes, and I'm Captain America. No, my love, tomorrow it's your turn to fuck _me_ into the mattress. I'm pretty sure you're going to manage that without me telling you what to do."

"So after taking my virginity and making me yours you now want me to _do_ things? I thought I could just lay back and enjoy being fucked on a regular basis."

"Do you want that?" Tony didn't sound really thrilled at the prospect. "Is this how you see this relationship going?"

Fuck, he'd screwed up. Again. Stephen took a deep breath and hid his blazing face against Tony's chest. "No," he confessed. "Ignore me, I'm an idiot."

Tony's hand, idly stroking his back so far, came to rest on his neck. "Not an idiot." Tony kissed his head. "Okay, maybe a little bit of one."

Stephen was thankful that Tony seemed to be willing to let the topic be for the moment.

"So, you're going to do me tomorrow or what?"

Stephen groaned and fought against the grin that threatened to break out. "If you want me to," he allowed. "I think I can find the strength to do it." He made _very_ sure that his voice conveyed his willingness to soften the rather harsh words.

Tony, thankfully, _got_ him and rewarded him with yet another kiss and by tightening his hold around Stephen's upper body. 

"Yay," he whispered back. "Your enthusiasm overwhelms me. Looking forward to it."

He didn't even have to look up to see the stupid grin on Tony's face. "You should. I'm rather good, or so I've been told."

In truth he suspected that Tony had already a pretty good picture of the truth - that Stephen generally preferred to be on the receiving end and hadn't much experience in topping. Which didn't mean that he didn't _want_ to, just that it hadn't worked out that way often so far.

In answer Tony began to stroke his back again. "We'll figure it out," he said softly. "We'll figure everything out." There was a ton of meaning in those words but Stephen was too tired and too fucked out to really dig into it right now. "What do you want, Stephen?"

The question almost pulled him out of the drowsy state he was in. Almost. His filters where down and he answered without thinking: "Hold me and never let me go again."

Tony hugged him and he could feel the Cloak settle over them to be their blanket.

"I can do that. I'm good at holding on and not letting go. I've got you now, baby." 

"Hmm, I like that."

"What? Me giving you stupid nicknames or me holding you for forever?" 

"Both. 's nice."

Quiet laughter. "Go to sleep, baby. You're getting sappy."

Stephen refused to raise to the bait but allowed himself to drift away instead, reveling in the tight hold Tony still had around him and the edges of the Cloak holding on to him.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy and contented.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](https://amethyst-noir.tumblr.com/post/185722361896/ifeelloved/) | [bingo card](https://whenthesunburnsout.tumblr.com/)  
> 💫  
> Do I have a kink for Stephen pretending to be a virgin for Tony? No, how dare you! 🤣 Thank you for reading and I hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing this!


End file.
